Gakuen Alice
by Mink-the-Warrior
Summary: This is my second Fan Fic! It is a crossover of Gakuen Alice and Hetalia! Once again, I've put my OC Pacific in there! And there will be another one of my OC's coming soon! Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

"But I don't want to go to Alice Academy, mom! I'm not special!" Patricia screamed. She was a normal 17 year old, she thought, and nothing more.

"Patty, dear, you are special. You have a gift," her mother explained.

"Yeah, I'm just an artist… that's all!"

"Honey… it's much more than that… Besides, you're in the car already, too late to get out now. And you're already in school uniform," her mother pointed out. Patricia sunk deeper into her seat. Her mom had a point. She sighed and looked out the window. A large, castle like building was up ahead. _That must be it… _Patricia thought. She took a gulp as the car slowed down to a stop and her mother got out of the car and opened her door. She stepped outside and walked towards the gates.

"You're very early, hon, but I'm sure there will be others here," her mom said. "I have to go now, have a nice day, sweetie!" And with that, she was in the car and gone, leaving Patricia alone. With hesitation, she slowly took her first step into her new school.

Patricia looked around. Her mom was right, there were others there. All of them were wearing the same, blue uniform. The one difference was the fact that girls had to wear skirts while boys wore pants. One boy with long wavy hair and blue eyes walked up to her.

"Why hello, _mon cher_, are you new to this school? My name is Francis Bonnefoy," the boy said to her. His voice sounded like it had a French accent.

"M-my name is Patricia Nerin…" she answered shyly.

"Are you nervous, _mon âme_? Don't be…" Francis said, grabbing Patricia's hands. He and Patricia met eyes. Suddenly, an odd drifting feeling swept over Patricia. "There's nothing to be worried about…" Patricia felt as though she was almost completely into a trance when someone broke the hold of Francis.

"You frog! Stop using your bloody alice to charm everyone into liking you!" a voice said in a heavy British accent. Patricia looked up and saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair. He pushed Francis away. Then he turned around and bowed.

"Please excuse that monkey's behavior. I am Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you…"

"Patricia. Patricia Nerin."

"Patricia… pretty name. Would you like to join me and some friends of mine?"

"Thank you… and sure," Patricia replied. Arthur held out his hand, signaling Patricia to grab it. She did and Arthur led her to a table under a tree. While they were walking, a question came into Patricia's mind.

"Arthur… I probably sound stupid asking this but… what's an alice?" She asked. Arthur didn't laugh, which Patricia thought he would. He just smiled.

"An alice is a special gift, sort of like a power, that is granted to a person. Very few people have one. Francis' is the ability to charm people to do want he wants them to do. Mine is the ability to perform spells and magic. Do you know what yours is?" Arthur responded, looking at Patricia. She shook her head. "Then I guess we'll have to find that out…"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur led Patricia to a table under a tree. There were a few others under there. One boy had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes behind gray glasses. Another had slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. Patricia scanned the area. The dirty blonde haired boy smiled at her.

"Who's this, Arthur?" he asked.

"Well, I was just about to say that. Everyone, this is Patricia. The frog Francis was trying to… you know… and I just happened to be there."

"Well, I'm Alfred F. Jones," the boy said.

"Ludwig," the other blonde said. His accent was sort of German.

"Veh~! I'm Feliciano Vargas!" a boy with auburn hair that had a curl on the side of it.

"And I'm his older brother, Lovino Vargas," the boy next to him said.

"Kesesese! I'm Ludwig's brother, zhe awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt!" a boy with pure with hair and gleaming red eyes said. Patricia shuddered a little. _R-red eyes…?_

"I'm Wang Yao, aru!" a boy with black, long hair said.

"And I am Honda Kiku, but call me Kiku. It's a pleasure to meet you, Patricia-san," the last boy with short black hair said. He was bowing, and Patricia could see the slightest essence of red forming on his cheeks. _He must not talk to girls much…_

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said, smiling. Alfred walked over to Patricia.

"Haven't I… seen you before?" he asked. Patricia looked down, obviously thinking.

"Uh, not that I remember… Hey, you haven't said your name yet," she said, looking at the boy behind everyone. He had dirty blonde hair, sort of like Alfred's, with violet-blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He looked up at Patricia.

"What? Y-you notice me? I thought I was using my alice… I-I'm Matthew Williams…" he mumbled, but Patricia could still hear him. She trotted over to him and sat down next to him. He looked at her with a puzzled look, but she just smiled.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRIIING! _

The bell rang.

"Well, um… since I don't know what my alice is… I'll be going to classes… my first class is Dangerous Class…" Patricia said. Alfred seemed to jump up.

"Cool! Dude, that's my class!" he said, a big grin on his face.

"Nice, maybe we could walk together?"

"Sure!" Alfred said, grabbed Patricia's hand, and ran off.

"When will he learn his manners? That bloody git…" Arthur muttered, his hand hitting his own face.


End file.
